Magic
Magic is an ancient art practiced by witches and non-human magical creatures. It consists of the manipulation of magical energy to alter the fabric of reality. Description Magic is a supernatural ability that channels the magic energy coming from the Ley Lines to perform all sorts of feats that defy natural laws. The ability to use magic comes from the study, practice and experience as well as the witch or wizard's own magical power. While any human is able to use magic with proper study and practice, witches from families with long magical heritages possess a natural affinity for magic practices. Usage Magic is done by channeling the magic energy through magical objects, mainly magic wands and potions. However, the magic energy that each individual can handle is limited, when the magical energy is exhausted, the user becomes unable to perform magic until recovered. This limitation can be eliminated in a place where there is a source of magic that prevents the magic energy from being exhausted, like the Sorcerer's Stone. The main means to perform magic in the desired form is with the use of spells. Through the correct pronunciation of a spell, a witch gets the magic to do what she wants. However, it is also possible to perform magic without using spells, depending solely on the will and power of the user. Some objects possess a magical power of their own that can be exploited by those who possess it, even non-magical humans. History Magic has been practiced by witches since ancient times. The first witches obtained infinite magic through the legendary tree Yggdrasil, whose branches covered the cosmos with its magic power. However, over time this magic wilted, leaving as only remnant what is now known as the Ley Lines. During the Middle Ages, non-magical humans have always been biased against and despised witches, even going after them and murdering them. Given that in real life some witches were said to associate themselves with demonic beings (either the Devil himself or lesser demons) to get their powers, it can be assumed that, in the series, non-magical humans detested witches in general for the same reasons. Even so, such a belief is inaccurate, as witches actually gained their powers through studying how the magical energy of the Ley Lines works. In the 6th century, Luna Nova Academy was created, where young witches learn the usage and responsibilities of handling of magic. The values taught are that magic is a sacred art that should never be used for oneself (ontological altruism). Some witches, like Chariot, have used their magic to entertain crowds, which is seen as wrong by the magic community. After the witch hunts began the era known as the Golden Age of Magic. Since machines did not yet exist, people began to depend on magic for almost everything. Magic became a highly valued skill. But as time passed, advancements in modern science and technology led non-magical humans to dismiss everything related to magic (including witches and magical beings in general) as an obsolete and useless thing. This is exacerbated by magic gradually weakening in the world, resulting in the number of witches declining worldwide. Types of Magic *Flight Magic *Fusion Magic *Illusory Magic *Metamorphosis Magic *Object Control Magic *Puppet Magic *Restoration Magic *Revitalization Magic *Summoning Magic Mentioned *Transfiguring Magic *Tracing Magic *Fire Magic es:Magia Category:Magic